La Luz entre la Oscuridad
by Maggie Night
Summary: Basada después de la guerra, Recuperando su séptimo año en Hogwarts donde todo cambiara, los prejuicios darán un vuelco y algo nuevo surgirá en lo inverosímil. La vida los entorna a un nuevo destino que nadie se esperaría. EWE/AU/oc/ooc
1. Introduzco

**Mi primer Fic Harry Potter: **_**"La Luz entre la Oscuridad."**_

**Disclaimer**: Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling. El trama de esta Historia entre otras cosas es creación de "Mi Rara Materia Gris" =3  
Esta Historia es sin fines de lucro'(;

**Enjoy!' ^-^**

* * *

**Introduzco.**

Era una mañana muy clara una cierta chica castaña se perdía entre el paisaje que brindaba el jardín de su casa y lo que se veía más allá de ahí, el lugar donde tantas veces tuvo alegría. Perdida en sus pensamientos como era de costumbre. Ya habían pasado ya 6 meses de que la Gran Batalla Terminara y con esto la caída de un poderoso mago oscuro Lord Voldemort, así todo había acabado. Y gran parte de la aterradora escena que se había vivido meses atrás quedaba en un recuerdo muy fresco.

Todo el mundo mágico se encontraba en gran movimiento pululaban de un lado a otro. El Ministerio implementando nuevas reglas, así como ayudar a los afectados. Limpiando el mundo mágico realizando juicios, buscando y capturando a los mortífagos fugitivos. Además de brindar apoyo y algo de ayuda para la reconstrucción del colegio mas importante de todo Reino Unido Mágico el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería pero a pesar de aquella ajetreada vida el mundo mágico se encontraba en gran estabilidad y paz el aire no era tan denso como meses atrás, ya todo se normalizaba y las familias de todo Londres podían ir y venir sin miedo.

El trío Dorado como ahora así los llamaban a Harry, Ron y Hermione eran reconocidos por su gran labor durante la guerra y con eso ya contaban con una gran fama que les dotaba de propuestas y facilidades dentro del Ministerio Mágico y por que no de todo Londres Mágico o quizás era más extenso en todo Reino Unido. Pero al final de cuentas ellos trataban de restarle importancia al asunto ya que no era de agrado tanta atención hacia ellos y llegaba a ser molesto.

Cada uno trataba de rehacer sus vidas después de tanto caos vivido por la Guerra. La familia Weasley vivió una gran perdida la ausencia de Fred hizo un gran hueco en sus corazones, todo era diferente después de la muerte de Fred. Fue más dura para George pero el apoyo familiar y el amor que había mitigaron el dolor y continuaban con sus vidas. La perdida de un hermano, hijo, algún miembro familiar o hasta un amigo muy cercano es difícil de superar pero la familia Weasley salió adelante, entre ellos no se dejaron desplomar a parte de otros miembros que aunque no sean de sangre era como si fueran parte de la familia Harry Potter y Hermione Granger.

Las primeras dos semanas que finalizo la Gran Batalla Harry y Hermione vivieron en la madriguera hasta que un día la castaña decidió que era tiempo de irse y tratar de recuperar una parte muy importante de su vida "sus padres" Harry decidió acompañarla y ayudar a Hermione, Ron decidió no ir y quedarse con George hasta que él se sintiera mejor se mantenían informados de todo lo que acontecía.

Harry decidió vivir en Grimmauld Place 12 junto a Hermione mientras buscaban el arreglo el asunto de los padres desmemoriados de la castaña. Fue intenso la búsqueda pero al fin de tanta búsqueda los encontraron en un lugar de Australia. No fue tarea fácil convencerlos y lograr que ellos accedieran regresar a su antigua casa en Londres, aunque no muy seguros de aquello.

Para Hermione la situación la estaba sobrellevando, si no fuera por la ayuda y apoyo de Harry, ella sola no hubiera logrado lo que ahora tenia.

La profesora Minerva McGonagall ahora directora de Hogwarts, se encargo de los estudios correspondientes para ayudar a los padres de Hermione después de lo acontecido anteriormente. Llego a una conclusión y de ahí una solución.

Pero una mañana inesperada una Tercera persona ya se había sumado a la causa y ayudo bastante los Granger ya contaban con fragmentos de su memoria. Sabían que tenían una vinculación con la castaña era su hija y que contaba con habilidades especiales pero aun los recuerdos eran imprecisos y se abrumaban demasiado. Esos fragmentos de recuerdos que tenían era un avance después de todo.

Durante el proceso para recuperar su memoria Hermione solo pasaba ciertos momentos del día conviviendo con sus padres, el resto del día estaba con Harry en Grimmauld Place 12 para no presionar la mente de sus padres y este colapsara.

Después de dos meses y medio de tratamiento Minerva McGonagall informaba a sus alumnos que solo faltaba un mes y medio para que Hogwarts reabriera sus puertas para dar comienzo a un nuevo año escolar. Un nuevo inicio después de la guerra ya que debido a ella varios alumnos quedaron inconclusos sus estudios, ahora podían y ese era el motivo por el cual un mar de lechuzas volaba hacia sus destinatarios.

Y aquí el inicio de algo inesperado que marcaria para siempre la vida de una y más personas.

* * *

**^-^ See you soon! x**


	2. Chapter 1 Decisiones, tomando un nuevo

**Disclaimer**: Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling. El trama de esta Historia entre otras cosas es creación de "Mi Rara Materia Gris" =3  
Esta Historia es sin fines de lucro'(;

**Enjoy!' ^-^**

* * *

**Capitulo 1. Decisiones, tomando un nuevo rumbo.**

Era una mañana hermosa, el sol brillaba, un cielo azul, pájaros cantando, un arcoíris de flores en los jardines y una chica de cabellos castaños contemplaba aquello sentada en el alféizar de la ventana de su habitación. La chica se encontraba pensando en todo lo acontecido y en la propuesta de la profesora Minerva McGonagall que le había hecho días anteriores.

_Entonces Recordó…_

—_Señorita Granger la reunión que he tenido sobre su caso ha llegado a una conclusión__—. Se detuvo unos segundo mirándola a los ojos—. Hemos decidido que la persona que llevara su caso es la indicada. Su conocimiento va más allá de la de nosotros, se que a lo mejor no va a ser de su agrado pero créame._

_La castaña de golpe la interrumpió._

— _¿Profesora de quien esta hablando?_

—_Estoy hablando de la Señor.__Narcissa Malfoy Black—. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la boca sorpresivamente, la profesora continúo antes de que esta pudiera replicar—. Se que no es de su agrado sobre todo de que usted nunca se llevo bien con el joven Malfoy. Su participación en la guerra…bueno ella lo único que hizo fue de alguna manera de proteger a su familia creyendo que hacia lo correcto para ellos. Señorita Granger, la señora Malfoy ha demostrado que esta arrepentida de sus actos en el pasado para ello una muestra es que esta colaborando con nosotros y brindo su ayuda y apoyo en la reconstrucción del colegio. Además esta dispuesta ayudar con el caso de sus padres._

—_No se, no estoy segura__—.__ Dio un suspiro._

—_Señorita Granger ¡Por Merlín! La señora Malfoy ha cambiado y creo que debe darle una oportunidad, además estoy segura que ella es la indicada para este asunto. Sabe de magia muy avanzada y antigua. Es poseedora de un linaje de magia oscura "la familia Black" y se que será de gran ayuda sus conocimientos. Por favor considérelo._

_Hermione se quedo unos minutos en silencio y dijo:_

—_Lo pensare. Le prometo que mañana a primera hora tendrá una respuesta._

_Con esto último se despidieron._

_A LA mañana siguiente Hermione muy temprano se encontraba escribiendo una carta dirigida a la Profesora McGonagall accediendo a su propuesta, que más podía perder, la envió. Un par de hora más tarde Minerva McGonagall se encontraba en la entrada de la casa donde residía en ese momento la castaña y acompañada ni más ni menos que con Narcissa Malfoy. Las Brujas se saludaron con cortesía y se dispusieron a conversar y despejar algunas dudas acerca de lo que se iba hacer para la recuperación de la memoria de los Señores Granger. Harry estaba presente también como apoyo de la castaña. Así enterándose de todo lo procedente, se emprendió el inicio de recuperación de memoria._

—_Bien Comencemos._

_DÍAS pasaron, hasta que una inesperada visita con otra propuesta le llego a la castaña._

—_No estoy muy segura…—. Dudo._

—_Señorita Granger no debe preocuparse. Estarán bien, siempre estará informada y tendrá excepciones en su caso._

—_De acuerdo, pero antes debo comentárselo a mis padres. No es solo tomar una decisión y ya. Ellos deben saber y estar de acuerdo, en todo caso estamos de hablando de ellos y su bienestar—. Suspiro y le regalo una sonrisa sincera._

_McGonagall asintió y dijo:_

—_Sí aceptan, sabes como avisarme y vendré por ustedes._

_Hermione se levanto de su asiento al mismo tiempo que McGonagall ambas se despidieron._

_Esa noche durmió en su antigua habitación._

Y AHÍ estaba ella esperando la llegada de la Profesora McGonagall, desde que le envío su repuesta después de haber platicado con sus padres se levanto muy temprano. Miro el amanecer y se quedo ahí sentada en el alfeizar de la ventada cuando escucho que la llamaba su madre para indicarle que la Profesora McGonagall ya había llegado. La castaña bajo las escaleras y saludo a la bruja.

— ¡Buenos Días Profesora McGonagall!—. Saludo al llegar frente a la profesora con una sonrisa en los labios

— ¡Buenos Días Señorita Granger! ¿Se encuentran ya listos?—. le pregunto.

—Si.

—Entonces, será mejor que traigan sus cosas para que podamos partir.

Hermione asintió, fue por sus cosas seguido de su Madre y su padre. A los pocos minutos bajaron con sus respectivos equipajes y se acercaron a la Profesora, Hermione hizo una señal de que ya podían partir. Se sujetaron para así poder trasladarse.

MINUTOS después se encontraban en las afueras de una mansión imponente se acercaron a la entrada y esta se abrió dejando pasar a los recién llegados, Hermione no pudo evitar estremecerse al entrar a Malfoy Manor.

La profesora McGonagall lo noto se acerco a ella y le dijo:

— ¿Se encuentra bien señorita Granger? —. Pregunto un poco preocupada

—Sí estoy bien Profesora McGonagall—. Le contesto con un intento de sonrisa para calmarla.

La profesora la miro

— Entiendo, pero déjeme decirle que ya nada es lo que solía ser—. Le dijo para darle confort

Con esto la bruja le sonrió y continúo su camino. La castaña solo atino a sonreír.

Caminaron por el jardín y observaron todo lo que había a su alrededor durante su trayecto hacia la entrada. La castaña se fijo y se dio cuenta que el Jardín ya no se veía lúgubre y oscuro si no lo contrario estaba lleno de vida y luz, habían rosas y lo que más abundaba eran hermosos Narcisos blancos era como un manto de magníficos narcisos enmarcada y escoltada por rosas blancas mezcladas con rojas, un rojo como la sangre pero se veía esplendoroso. Sin duda todo ahí se veía majestuoso y elegante.

Al llegar a la puerta ya los esperaba un elfo el cual anuncio su llegada. Narcissa se apareció en el vestíbulo los recibió con una pequeña sonrisa muy característica de los Malfoy.

— ¡Bienvenidos!— .Saludo Narcissa Malfoy—. Adelante ¡por favor!

— ¡Buenos Días! Gracias— Dijeron los presentes.

—Será mejor que lleven sus cosas a sus habitaciones y se instalen, Yerab lleva a los Señores Granger a su Alcoba—. Esto último se lo dijo al elfo que anteriormente abrió la puerta.

—Si, mi Señora, Yerab llevara a sus huéspedes a su alcoba—. Haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia la señora Malfoy para después dirigirse a los señores Granger—. Por aquí por favor.

Los Granger siguieron al elfo por las escaleras hasta llegar a una alcoba amplia, finamente decorado con muebles victorianos y antiguos predominando el color negro en los muebles madera y en las paredes verde con un toque de gris plata en algunos detalles en la arquitectura de la residencia que a pesar de ser al estilo gótico no dejaba de ser aristócrata cada detalle dejaba ver lo fino que era la mansión, con unos amplios ventanales con cortinas aterciopeladas que iluminaban la habitación, candelabros góticos se dejaban ver, una cama con doseles y sabanas de seda. Aunque Malfoy Manor seguía siendo la misma en todo su aspecto estructural sin embargo no cabía duda que dejo de ser oscura dando paso a la claridad de una calidez de paz hacia un nuevo comienzo de vida.

—Señorita Granger la Alcoba de sus padres estarán junto a la mía, para mayor comodidad y atención a su recuperación, la suya estará del otro lado con la de mi hijo Draco—. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, la señora Malfoy no presto atención a la castaña y prosiguió—. ¡Claro! Que solo será durante tu estadía mientras regresan al colegio, y mientras dure el tratamiento así que es probable que en las vacaciones de pascuas la pasen aquí en la mansión, bueno será mejor que subas a tu alcoba y te instales mientras platico con Minerva y se prepara el almuerzo. ¡Ivy!.— Al momento apareció una elfina frente a Narcissa—. Lleva a la Srita a su alcoba y le proporcionaras todo lo que necesite, ¿Entendido?

— ¡Ivy hará lo que la mi Señora ordene!—. Exclamo la elfina a la cual Narcissa sonrió amablemente y se retiro con McGonagall al living.

Hermione subió las escaleras detrás de la elfina pensando como sería la reacción de Malfoy al verla y convivir un mes y medio antes de regresar a Hogwarts, estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando llego a la habitación que era para ella, hasta que la elfina le hablo.

— ¡Señorita! Hemos llegado, ¿se le ofrece algo más? Ivy hará lo que la señorita ordene.

Hermione al escuchar la voz de la elfina salió de sus pensamientos.

—No Gracias.

— Cualquier cosa que se le ofrezca estaré a su disposición—. y con eso desapareció.

Hermione recorrió toda la alcoba detallando todo lo que encontraba hasta llegar al balcón que daba a los jardines centrales de Malfoy Manor se quedo embelesada con la belleza que transmitía y el olor de flores cerro los ojos y pensó en todo lo que vivío en esa mansión un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal y no pudo evitar estremecerse y sudar frio, sin percatarse se llevo la mano derecha a su brazo izquierdo abrió los ojos y respiro hondo. Con este último pensamiento se puso a desempacar en esa habitación que sería suya durante esos días mientras regresaba al colegio. Al poco tiempo apareció la elfina.

— ¡Disculpe! La Señora Malfoy envío a Ivy a buscar a la señorita Granger para llevarla con ella.

Hermione asintió y siguió a la elfina, bajaron las escaleras y la llevo al living donde aun seguían las brujas conversando y tomando una taza de Té.

— Señorita Granger espero que el estar aquí sea de su agrado, se lo difícil que debe ser. Mañana vendré y platicaremos para discutir unos asuntos de cuando regreses a Hogwarts—. Le dijo McGonagall a la castaña, ella solo asintió. — Bueno me despido tengo pendientes por realizar, ¡hasta mañana! ¡Cissy!—. Se despidió con un beso y un abrazo, luego continuo con las Castaña repitiendo la misma acción—. Que pasen una agradable tarde—. Con eso se giro para salir del lugar.

— ¡Hasta Mañana Profesora!— alcanzo a decir la castaña antes de que salieran por el umbral de la puerta la profesora.

Esta solo sonrió y le dijo:

— ¡Hasta Mañana Señorita Granger! —. Con esto último desapareció.

Narcissa le indico a Hermione que tomara asiento en uno de los sillones a su lado y esta hablo.

— Señorita Granger, sé que pisar de nuevo y el estar aquí la Mansión...lo que meses antes...

Narcissa no pudo terminar debido a la intervención de la Castaña.

— Señora Malfoy, no se preocupe—. Dio un suspiro y continuo—. Lo que me paso fue algo que a nadie le deseo, y si estoy aquí es solo por mis padres.

—Lo se, es por eso quiero que tu estadía sea lo más agradable posible y que cualquier cosa que te llegue a incomodar o te haga sentir mal, quiero que me tengas confianza en decírmelo, si algo no te parece—. Dio un pequeño suspiro de incomodidad y prosiguió—. Además me he encargado de cambiar la mansión como lo habrás notado. La verdad es que a mi tampoco me hace bien recordar lo que se vivió aquí, pero es mi casa, aquí empecé mi vida con Lucius, aquí forme una familia, aquí vi crecer a Draco...—sus ojos de Narcissa se volvieron cristalinos y una lagrima brotó de sus hermosos ojos dando paso a un par de lagrimas.

Hermione miro a Narcissa y le tomo su mano, la miro confortándola, sabía que ella tampoco la estaba pasando bien cada uno estaban viviendo sus fantasmas que vivieron en la guerra. Era raro ver Narcissa en ese estado, ella siempre fue altiva, fría sin mostrar ni una gota de sus sentimientos...pero esa mujer que tenía enfrente no era la misma, sin duda la guerra había cambiado la vida de cada uno que tuvo participe en ella.

Después de unos minutos Narcissa volvió a erguirse y siguió platicando con Hermione de muchas cosas con y sin importancia, así pasaron un gran rato hasta que llego la hora de la cena.

—Bien querida pasemos al comedor ya es hora de la cena. ¡Ivy!— exclamo Narcissa.

—Si mi Señora— dijo la elfina.

Por favor ve por los señores Granger y tráelos al comedor.

La elfina asintió.

— Ivy ira por los señores y los llevara al comedor.

Narcissa sonrió, y con eso último la elfina desapareció.

AL Entrar al comedor la señora Malfoy con la Castaña, se sentaron mientras esperaban a que bajaran los Granger.

— Me es grato su compañía, hoy no cenare sola...—dijo Narcissa

—Disculpe mi intromisión pero, ¿Dónde esta su hijo Malfoy?

—No te preocupes. Draco esta de viaje, fue arreglar unos asuntos de negocio para levantar la empresa Malfoy, mientras su padre sale de...—esto último lo dijo con un tono de tristeza, Hermione se sintió un poco mal por que Lucius estaba en azkaban cumpliendo una condena menor gracias a que al final se alejaron de Voldemort y con los que testificaron a favor así fue como se logro que su condena fuera un par de años y en una celda sin Dementores—. Bueno es solo temporal, soy yo la que se encarga pero como te darás cuenta no me es posible viajar y suspender el tratamiento de tus padres, es por eso que Draco tomo mi lugar.

— Sí lo entiendo.

'Entonces no esta Malfoy en la Mansión' pensó Herms.

Los Granger aparecieron en el indicio del comedor, tomaron asiento y después los elfos trajeron la comida, se dispusieron a cenar y conversaban entre ellos…La cena fue muy tranquila, hasta se podría decir que algo alegre.

HERMIONE se encontraba en su habitación pensaba en lo acontecido de este día, se sorprendió tanto de su platica con Narcissa Malfoy, sin duda ella estaba cambiando o bien eso se veía que estaba intentándolo. Sin duda Narcissa Malfoy siempre fue una Mujer elegante, aristócrata, de más finos modales, con una arrogancia que la distinguía de que ella es una Dama y una Sangre Pura, pero Narcissa Malfoy ya no mostraba esa fría mirada ni esos gestos que mostraban hacia la gente que era inferior a ellos. Sin duda Narcissa Malfoy no dejaba de ser altiva, elegante y no mostraba sus sentimientos a menos si así lo sentía correcto, en su mirada podía ver un deje de tristeza, y su sonrisa hacia los demás era sincera. Si la Señora Malfoy ya no era la misma de antaño.

— ¿Será posible que Draco Malfoy también?—. Se pregunto la castaña con el seño fruncido—. No creo eso posible, ¡Por Merlín! Estoy hablando de Malfoy ¡el Yo-el-soy-mejor-que-todos-Malfoy! Es una estupidez o quizás si, bueno si de ser posible eso, tal vez en verdad la guerra cambio a muchos y para bien, para así lograr un mundo mejor.

Después de tanto reflexionar con todo, por fin se quedo dormida.

A LA mañana siguiente se despertó con el picotear de una lechuza en el ventanal, sin duda era de Harry sin pensárselo dos veces se levanto rápido de la cama y abrió el ventanal, cogió la carta que traía la lechuza, lo acaricio de forma afectuosa y se poso en el respaldar de una silla, Hermione abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla:

"**Querida Hermione:**

**Me gustaría saber ¿Cómo te fue?, ¿Qué tal es tu estadía en la mansión Malfoy?, ¿ya viste a Malfoy? ¿Cómo te trato?, Herms sabes que tenemos que ir con Ron y Ginny debemos decirles de lo sucedido que te parece si paso por ti en la tarde la señora Weasley me envió una lechuza invitándonos a cenar en la madriguera quiere saber de nosotros y quiere vernos, yo digo que es el momento perfecto para contarles a los Weasley lo de tu padres y quien los esta atendiendo ¿no crees? Contéstame lo más pronto posible para saber si puedo pasar por ti a la mansión o tendremos que vernos en algún lugar, a menos que quieras llegar sola y así decirles a los demás donde te estas quedando y el porque.**

**Hermione sabes que te quiero mucho y que eres una hermana para mí y es por eso que cuentas con todo mi apoyo en lo que sea.**

**Con cariño Harry J. Potter"**

Hermione suspiro al terminar de leer la carta, se dispuso a sacar un pergamino y responderle, se apresuro a contestar. Después de unos minutos lo doblo y se dispuso a sellarlo, buscando entre esos cajones del escritorio de la que ahora era "SU Habitación" y encontró el sello de los Malfoy's lo sello y se lo puso a la lechuza que esperaba su pronta respuesta para llevársela a su destinatario. La lechuza salió volando del ventanal, Hermione lo miro desaparecer y se dispuso ir a la baño dejando el ventanal abierto por si regresaba la lechuza mientras ella se encontraba en su ducha. Tomo sus cosas y se adentro al baño, se relajo pensando en que hacer, no estaba segura de contarles, no aun, no sabría cual seria su reacción sobre de todo de Ron, suspiro y se termino de duchar, salió ya vestida secándose su cabello con la toalla cuando de repente vio entrar a la lechuza con la contestación del azabache, dejo la toalla a un lado y se acerco a la lechuza que ululaba, la acaricio y tomo la carta apresurándose abrirla la leyó detenidamente con suspiro.

"**Hermione:**

**Se que estas preocupada, te entiendo además yo estuve contigo ahí para apoyarte y lo estaré ahora, así que reconsidera lo que te pido, será mejor que sea lo antes posible y no dejarlo para después para que se compliquen las cosas, no sabemos que pueda suceder mas adelante, será mejor que lo sepan ya de una vez que esta sucediendo con tu padres y en donde te encuentras en estos momentos, ¡vamos Hermione! Ya veras que lo entenderán, ¿Qué dices? ¿Paso por ti?**

**Harry J. Potter"**

La castaña medito las palabras de su amigo Harry y suspiro.

'Es mejor que de una vez lo sepan, no puedo posponerlo por más tiempo, Harry tiene razón' Pensó la Castaña.

Salió de su habitación rumbo abajo, y se preguntaba si la Señora Malfoy ya estaría despierta, apenas eran las 7:30 y no sabía si en la mansión Malfoy se levantaban temprano. Llego hasta el comedor y ahí se encontraba Narcissa Malfoy sentada desayunando y con el profeta en sus manos.

— ¡Buenos días señora Malfoy!— dijo la Castaña cortésmente

— ¡Buenos días Señorita Granger!—. Sonrió Narcissa y agrego—. Por favor llámame Narcissa.

—Disculpe…pero no creo que deba.

— ¿Y por qué no? —. Dibujando en ese fino rostro una sonrisa de medio lado—. Además no lo veo nada de malo. Hemos estado conviviendo un par de meses y ahora te encuentras en mi casa no le veo el por que no pueda concederme esa petición—. Guiñándole un ojo con simpatía.

—Supongo que no hay problema señora…Narcissa—. Pronuncio su nombre dudando ligeramente para después asomar una pequeña sonrisa apenada.

—Mucho mejor querida, ¿gustas desayunar?

— ¡Oh! Si claro, ehmm… Disculpe ¿mis padres aun no bajan?— pregunto con poco de nerviosismo en su voz

—No, aun no, supongo que no deben tardar. Al menos que se hayan perdido en ese caso, ¡Yerab!— exclamo la mujer.

— ¿Llamo mi señora a Yerab?— apareció el elfo

—Si Yerab, ve por los señores Granger y tráigalos al comedor para que desayunen—. Ordeno con gracia para no incomodar a la muchacha.

—Como ordene mi señora— dijo desapareciendo del comedor con un chasquido de dedos.

Narcissa se reacomodo en su silla dispuesta a continuar con lo que realizaba no sin antes de dirigirse de nuevo a la castaña.

—Ayer fue un día llena de emociones para tus padres quería, quizás se han despertado tarde y aun no se saben bien hacia donde dirigirse, la mansión es muy grande y aun no están familiarizados—. Le dirigió una de esas sonrisas encantadoras para calmar a la muchacha.

—Si, supongo—. Dijo sin más agregar.

Empezaron a desayunar tranquilas, pero Hermione se empezó a remover inquieta en su asiento no sabía como preguntarle a Narcissa acerca de lo que le dijo Harry en la carta. Pero tenía que hacerlo si no accedía a su petición de usar la red flú para que Harry pase por ella, simplemente le informaría a su amigo para quedarse en otro lugar para poder ir a la madriguera. Iba ser un día muy largo. La castaña dejo su desayuno, y alzo su vista a la señora de tan prestigiada residencia. Dio un suspiro y se dirigió a ella:

—Señora Malf… digo Señora Narcissa— se corrigió la castaña de inmediato—. Será posible…digo si no es mucha molestia—. Dudo en su petición pero lo hizo con todo el nerviosismo que tenía—. Quizás Harry pueda usar su chimenea para llegar aquí por red flú. Mire Harry y yo tenemos planeado ir a casa de la familia Weasley para atender unos asuntos, y quedo pasar por mi…y yo—. Pero la castaña no pudo terminar.

— ¡Claro que si! el joven Potter usar la chimenea para venir a buscarla— mostrando una pequeña sonrisa la cual Hermione le correspondió. — y no es necesario que me des alguna clase de explicaciones. Y tenme confianza si esta en mis manos con gusto te ayudare— con esto ultimo le guiño el ojo.

— ¡Muchas Gracias! —. Se expreso con una sonrisa y continuo desayunando para no perder mas el tiempo para avisarle a Harry.

En ese momento sus padres hacían acto de presencia, los señores Granger saludaron a los presentes y se dispusieron a desayunar. Una vez terminado el desayuno, Narcissa se llevo a los Granger para mostrarles parte de la mansión donde podían tener acceso y de ahí dirigirse a los jardines de la residencia Malfoy.

Hermione se encontraba inquieta en su alcoba, pensando en lo que seria esa tarde y parte de la noche en la madriguera, ya le había enviado a Harry una respuesta de que podría pasar por ella y que no habría ningún problema en utilizar la red flú, ya que sabia que para Harry se le haría más fácil usar la chimenea de Grimmauld Place 12 para ir por ella, en vez de buscar un sitio para aparecer, además de que en Malfoy Manor esta protegido contra apariciones. Gracias a Harry estaba decidida a contarle todo lo que había sucedido desde que encontró a sus padres a la familia Weasley. Si bien estaba nerviosa pero con el apoyo que le daba el azabache, le daba fuerzas para decirles. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones, que no se dio cuenta que unos enormes ojos la miraban hasta que hablo.

—Disculpe señorita Granger, pero la Profesora McGonagall ha llegado y espera por usted—. Escucho la voz de la elfina

Hermione dio un respingo y se giro hacia ella, le dedico una sonrisa antes de contestar:

— Enseguida bajo.

Suspiro y pensó:

'¿Qué será lo que me tendrá que decir la profesora?'

Salió de su habitación pasando por un largo pasillo para después bajar por las escaleras hasta llegar al living donde se encontraba su profesora. Esta al percatarse de que la castaña llego se puso de pie para saludarla cortésmente.

— ¡Señorita Granger! Tome asiento por favor— dijo la profesora McGonagall.

— ¡Hola profesora McGonagall!—. La saludo mientras tomaba asiento.

Tras tomar asiento ambas brujas. McGonagall se dispuso a hacerle saber a su alumna favorita el motivo de su visita.

— Señorita Granger el motivo de mi visita es para hablar con usted sobre lo que debe saber antes de su regreso al colegio— .La miro, y la castaña solo pudo hacer un gesto para que la profesora continúese con lo que le venia a decir, la bruja inspiro y continuo—. Usted como en años anteriores seguirá teniendo los privilegios de prefecta de su casa, el cual podrá tener acceso a ciertos lugares del colegio como usted ya lo sabe, aunque ya no será prefecta de su casa por será nombrada premio anual ya no será necesario hacer las rondas aunque si apoyara en ellas cuando se le requiera y tendrá otros deberes que cumplir—. Hermione al escuchar esto ultimo abrió los ojos con sorpresa "ella premio anual" estaba que no se lo creía, pero era de esperarse siendo ella la mejor del colegio con excelentes calificaciones—. Al igual que tendrá una habitación para usted sola y contara con una pequeña sala de estudio que compartirá con el otro premio anual, bueno en caso de aceptar aun no nos ha confirmado pero supongo que lo hará. Bueno ¿queda claro?— pregunto la bruja mayor

—Bueno, supongo que más adelante me dirá quien será el otro premio anual—. Con curiosidad en el rostro.

— ¡Por supuesto que si señorita Granger!— exclamo la mujer.

La castaña asintió y la bruja mayor prosiguió explicándole todo lo que tenia que hacer a su regreso al colegio como premio anual sus deberes y privilegios, además de otros privilegios que le darían como estar mayormente en contacto con sus padres, así como de informarse sobre su progreso para recuperar su memoria, y también poder verlos en un determinado tiempo. Y así todo el resto de la mañana se la pasó explicando y aclarando dudas, hasta que llego la hora de la comida. Narcissa Malfoy invito a la profesora Minerva McGonagall a quedarse a comer con ellos, a lo que la acepto gustosa.

Ya estando todos presentes en el comedor se dispusieron a comer y conversaban tranquilamente de cosas triviales sin importancia. Después pasaron a tomar el Té, Hermione se disculpo de no poder acompañarlos pero tenía que ir a su habitación para empezar a arreglarse ya que Harry no tardaría en ir por ella para después ir a la casa de Weasley.

Ahí estaba ella sentada en la silla de "Su Tocador" en ahora ya "Su Habitación" cepillándose su cabello ya no tan enmarañado como en antaño como solía serlo, termino de arreglarse. Suspiro y se miro por el espejo aun tenía todavía dudas, no estaba tan segura en decirles lo que había sucedido en los últimos días en su vida con sus padres y quien los estaba ayudando y donde se encontraba viviendo ahora. Salió de la habitación y camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la escalera y bajar con ella. Estaba caminando por el hall y antes de girarse para ir por la entrada que daba a la sala donde esperaría a Harry miro que en el umbral de la casa se encontraba Narcissa Malfoy con Minerva McGonagall hablando.

—Entonces así quedamos—. Dijo la profesora

—Exacto—. Le respondió la señora Malfoy pero con un tono de voz como de preocupación

—No olvide informarme del asunto, y tranquila todo saldrá bien—. Dándole un gesto suave con la mano para confortarla.

—Si, bien entonces así será—. Lo dijo muy decidida Narcissa con una sonrisa de lado muy característico de los Malfoy

— ¡Muy bien! Nos veremos pronto—.Con eso se despidieron y se fue McGonagall.

Hermione al notar que su profesora se retiraba, se giro y siguió su camino hacia la sala para desaparecer antes de que la señora Malfoy se diera cuenta de que ella estaba ahí. Se sentó en un sillón negro ya sumida en sus pensamientos.

'¿Qué fue eso?' '¿de que estarían hablando?' '¿acaso tienen un trato o algo por el estilo?' y muchas preguntas se formulaban por la cabeza de la castaña de lo que hace unos minutos había sucedido entre esas dos mujeres y esa platica que tuvieron, como algo muy sospechoso se escuchaba las palabras de ambas mujeres como si de algún secreto o algo por el estilo.

'de alguna manera averiguare de que se trataba esa conversación' se dijo así misma. De pronto escucho un ruido y miro hacia la chimenea y vio una figura de un chico salir de cabello oscuro y ojos color verde con unas gafas.

— ¡Harry!— exclamo y enseguida se le abalanzo al azabache para abrazarlo.

— ¡Hermione!— expreso con una sonrisa mientras le devolvía el abrazo, después la separo un poco y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla la cual hizo que la castaña se ruborizara un poco, después le pregunto. — ¿Estas lista?

—Claro— pronuncio con un poco de duda.

—Entonces, ¿nos vamos?— le extendió la mano para que la muchacha lo tomara

—Harry…yo...— titubeo—. Yo…—suspiro lentamente—. Yo no estoy tan segura de decirles, bueno tú sabes como es ron y yo…— pero la castaña no pudo terminar ya que el azabache la interrumpió

—Lo se, es por eso que es mejor que ahora se lo digas, para que después no sea otra persona quien se lo diga y de una manera falsa—. Hermione sabía a quien se refería con "otra persona"—. Además yo estaré ahí para apoyarte—. Y le acaricio el cabello tiernamente para darle ánimos.

—Esta bien, gracias—. Asomándose una sonrisa en su rostro.

El joven le extendió de nuevo su mano y la chica lo tomo, así agarrados de la mano salieron de Malfoy Manor hasta llegar a los límites de la residencia y desaparecer. Momentos después aparecieron a uno cuantos metros frente de la Madriguera…

**Continue…**

* * *

**^-^ See you soon! x**


End file.
